                (a) Field of the Invention        
The present invention relates to a tape measure, and particularly to a tape measure having a body and a cover covering the body.
(b) Description of the Prior Art
A conventional tape measure has a body which has a multi-layer variation profile. The body is made through the following steps: making a base through first plastic injection molding, and making covering layers on the base through second or third plastic injection molding.
However, the covering layers cannot fully cover the base during the second or third plastic injection molding due to warping or difference of material. Therefore, defective fraction is increased and so cost of the body of the tape measure is increased.